


Shisui's Guide to Inspiring Little Brat

by gracetheworld



Series: Naruto's Guide [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Shisui and Naruto talks, and by mentioned i mean not by names, brother like i mean, except obito, shisui and obito are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: Naruto has a bad day, Shisui inspires him with a little story of a boy who was a hero.





	Shisui's Guide to Inspiring Little Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent drabble uwu

Shisui finds Naruto sitting on top of the Yondaime’s head sculpture, sulking. If he has to guess why, it’s probably because he lost another spar against Sasuke, especially considering the fact that Itachi’s little brother got home all smiling and bragging proudly to his older brother that he won another spar again today against ‘the blond idiot’, in Sasuke’s words.

The Uchiha sighs as he makes his way towards Naruto’s side, then sits beside him, not saying anything.

He sees Naruto turning to glare at him. “Go away.” The little brat demands. “I want to be alone!” 

Yeah, not happening.

“Just because you lost a spar against Sasuke today, doesn’t mean you have to sulk, Naruto-kun. You just have to practice more!” The ANBU tells him, consoling the blond-- or tries to, anyways. “You don’t get strong by sulking, you get strong by _training_.”

“I know that!” Naruto replies, a little bit heatedly. Shisui can see Naruto’s eyes starting to get wet with unshed tears, but Naruto quickly wipes them away before they could fall. “I know that, Karasu-niisan. It’s just that... just because I was slow at some things and lost a spar against Sasuke... being called a deadlast...” 

Ah, so it isn’t the matter of losing, but being called names by his classmate. Shisui remembers that once, he knows of someone who’s just exactly like that.

Oh, he can tell Naruto about _him._  It hurts to reminisce about _that person_ , but Naruto can use all the help he needs. 

Making himself more comfortable on his spot, he moves his mask away, letting it rest on the side of his head instead. That gains a bland look from Naruto. “You know, Karasu-niisan... aren’t ANBU supposed to not let _anyone_  see their faces? You’re the only ANBU I know who’d show their faces freely.” He points out.

Shisui snorts. “Pfft, it’s just you. I trust you.” He says dismissively. “You know, Naruto-kun? I once knew someone like you.” He starts, not looking at Naruto, but at the village _that person_  loved so much. “He was no good in his class, the dead last of his graduating class in fact, even though he was an Uchiha. Yet, he never gave up, and he wanted to be Hokage.” Oh, Shisui remembered _his_  dream very well. _That person_  always talked about _his_ dream almost everyday. “He got put into a team made up of him, his crush who was a budding medic nin, and the genius shinobi who graduated the earliest in Konoha’s history, with a sensei who was very famous. Add that to being an Uchiha who hadn’t awoken his sharingan... well, let’s just say that he was under a lot of pressure.”

Naruto seems to be interested in the story, as he is looking at Shisui attentively. “And then? And then?”

Shisui smiles. “He never gave up even to those pressure. Despite all the obstacles he encountered, he managed to become chuunin. He got even stronger, even though people still looked down on him.” It is admirable, really. Shisui still admires _him_ , even now. “When he was twelve, his team got a mission-- to destroy a certain bridge. It was war then. They succeeded, but...”

“But?” Naruto repeats, frowning.

“They succeeded, but not without a price.” Shisui continues. It is getting harder to continue the story. “His medic teammate got kidnapped beforehand, and his genius teammate lost an eye protecting him. He awakened his sharingan to protect his genius teammate from another enemy. Then, the two of them managed to save their last teammate, but the rocks were falling around them, and the genius teammate who got a new blind spot he still wasn’t used to, well... he couldn’t dodge one small rock that hit him on the side he was blind at and got knocked down. The thing is, there was a giant boulder falling down right towards him.”

He takes a deep breath, then continues. “The boy doesn’t even stop to think. He pushes his genius teammate and in his place, he was crushed by that boulder.” Shisui can still remember the day he received the news as clear as day. “He... he died a hero.”

There is a moment of silence as Shisui tries to calm himself down, and Naruto taking in the story, before Naruto asks quietly, “Who’s he?”

Shisui smiles sadly. “Obito. Uchiha Obito.” He answers. “He was like a big brother to me, even though we’re just second cousins, really.” 

Naruto grins. “Then, Obito-san wouldn’t want you to be sad, Karasu-nii!” He exclaims, standing up. “And I swear, one day, I’m going to be a hero like Obito-san! I will become the Hokage to fulfill his dream and my own! I swear, Karasu-nii!” He vows, completely determined. “Alright, I should train more then!”

Shisui chuckles. “Yeah, you do that, Naruto-kun.” He agrees, all the while thinking,  _‘Nii-san... your will lives in Naruto-kun. With him-- with him, I’m sure you dream will be realized.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said I love Obito and Shisui being brothers, whether actual brothers or just brother like to each other? Because I do.
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


End file.
